


High Spirits

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out, Team Bonding, this is just me making these kids have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: After a coalition ball, team Voltron throws their own after party.





	High Spirits

The five of them all shuffled into the room, dragging fallen streamers stuck to their feet, and wobbled slightly towards their respective seats. Pidge kicked off her heels - flinging them at Lance's backside - while the rest of the group staggered behind her, in slightly worse off conditions.

"I can _feel_ the ringing in my ears," Pidge said, shaking her head to the side like there was water in it. "I knew me and Hunk should have hacked the sound system."

The doors slid closed behind Keith and Shiro, and Hunk covered up a snort with his hands as they entered the room.

Keith practically had Shiro in his arms, both of them moving together like they were in a three-legged race, taking extraordinarily heavy steps. Keith was uncharacteristically hysterical, his raspy voice busting with laughter as Shiro hung loosely around his shoulders, burying his face into Keith's neck. Shiro was, for the most part, unresponsive - that was, until Keith murmured something into his ear, and he let out a string of giggles, pulling Keith closer to him, and threatening to put them both off-balance.

Eventually, they managed to maneuver themselves into a corner of the sofa, both of them collapsing under Shiro's weight, and snorting as they almost fell off onto the ground.

They may have gotten a little more drunk than intended.

It may have been Shiro's fault.

Not that Keith wasn't egging him on.

Lance rolled his eyes at their spectacle, almost tripping over his own shoes as he bent beneath the couch to pull out the extra bottles they had stolen from the reception hall throughout the party, all of them agreeing to meet up afterwards and split the harvest.

Pidge had definitely pulled most of the weight - which she expressed quite vocally - but Hunk and Lance were close seconds, having more pockets between the two of them to stow away smaller vials. Even Shiro pushed Keith off his chest for a moment to pull out a half-drained bottle, setting it on the floor beside him before butting his head against Keith's again, laughing crazily.

Keith flashed his teeth and rammed his head forward, both of them locking their arms around each other's necks.

They had all seen how fond the two of them were at wrestling, and nervously watched them start to push each other around on the couch, all the while smiling like idiots.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance looked at each other with an assortment of expressions - Pidge being on the amused end, and Hunk being distinctly concerned - and all of them agreed in a glance that Keith and Shiro didn't need anything else to tide them over tonight.

The glance also indicated that they'd be pulling straws for who had to take them back to their rooms.

Their private afterparty was supposed to be more of a relaxer before they had to go to bed - a chance to drink with friends instead of strangers they were supposed to be impressing for the coalition. Allura didn't allow them to get trashed at these events, especially not in front of the diplomats.

That didn't stop them from drinking - and even Allura would beckon a tray over now and then - but it was just enough to get Lance flirting with dignitaries, and Hunk rearranging the catered food on display. Arguably, activities they would normally be doing, regardless of their alcoholic consumption.

Pidge had a better handle on things _during_ the party, but afterwards, it usually took a task force to lock her in her room.

Still, somehow their two team leaders had ended up on the heavier side of the scales.

Disarmingly, Hunk opened the first bottle with a deafening pop - making Keith wince and Shiro blink - and Lance immediately wrested it from his hands, taking the first sip.

"Hey," Hunk began to protest, but Lance gave him a wet kiss on the cheek to make him stop wining before pushing the bottle back into his hand. Hunk blushed lightly, taking a small drink before passing it onto Pidge, already sprawled out on the couch.

She sipped it hesitantly before raising her eyebrows in approval, and drained almost twice as much as Hunk and Lance. She burped as Lance took back the bottle, placing a hand over her stomach. "Ugh, don't let me get drunk enough that I make out with Lance again," she pleaded, turning towards Keith.

Keith had failed to hear her, and was instead busy with trying to push Shiro off of him. Shiro had him in an easy lock, smirking as Keith tried in vain to squirm out of his grasp.

They really were incapable of being separated when drunk, and had been wrapped around each other since the formal party ended. No, since it had _began_ , as they both refused (Keith) and evaded (Shiro) dancing with anyone else but each other.

"Earth to Keith?" Pidge yapped, making Lance sputter on his sip. "Come in Keith, do you read?"

It was hard to say if Keith did, especially with how tangled he was in Shiro's arms. They seemed to have forgotten their momentary wresting match, and instead were busy eating each other's faces off.

"Never mind," Pidge muttered, rolling her head on the top of the sofa. "I wish Allura were here. She'd embarrass them."

"Too bad she has papers to sign," Lance sighed, and moved to the opposite couch, working on scrolling through the photos he had taken of that night on his phone. "I wouldn't mind making out with her."

Pidge huffed, turning to grab another unopened bottle, and Hunk swallowed a hiccup before snorting. "Lance, you've already kissed every single person in this castle except Keith and Coran."

Lance tilted his head to the side in recollection, wincing. "Yeah, and I still have skid marks showing from when I kissed Shiro after Keith chased me and I tripped,"

Pidge popped the cork on a fresh bottle, watching it sail over Keith's oblivious head. "Just be lucky Shiro got to him before he could land a punch on you."

"It was only a kiss on his nose!" Lance shrieked, making Shiro and Keith break apart.

"Which is why he wanted to break yours," Hunk interluded, just as Keith sat up, tracking his name. Shiro sighed unhappily, leaning his head on Keith's chest.

"I told you - he's mine," Keith growled, to which Lance passively rolled his eyes, only spurring on Keith, making him twist in Shiro's hold. "You don't get to flirt with him!"

"Keith, noooooo," Shiro moaned, wrapping his arms heavily around Keith's waist. "Don't get angry, baby."

Hunk gingerly sat down on the couch beside Pidge, grabbing a bottle of his own, and clinking it against hers. Lance set his phone on the table in frustration. "I don't _want_ Shiro, Keith. I was just doing it to annoy you."

"Well, I don't care," Keith huffed, and settled back into Shiro's lap, nuzzling up into his neck.

"Me either," Lance muttered, draining the rest of his cup before trying to stand. It took him three tries before he could let go of the sofa, slowly pacing over to where Hunk and Pidge were piled, nestling between them.

They were all quiet for a moment, all of their coms collectively ringing when Allura sent a quick update, confirming that she'd drop by later after negotiations. Lance whooped softly, but was getting drowsier by the minute, laying his head in Hunk's lap.

"I'm gonna turn on some music," Pidge muttered, fumbling with her phone a minute before an amiable noise settled over the room, and everyone hummed appreciatively. Hunk dimmed the lights without prompting, and everyone settled into their spots.

"I love you," Shiro whispered, and smiled so widely Keith though he might split a lip. "I love you so much, all the time."

"Get a room," Lance scoffed, and rolled his head in Hunk's lap, trapping Pidge beneath his legs as he stretched them out.

Shiro's brow furrowed, and Keith shakily reached out an arm to touch him, making Shiro look at him suddenly, complexly worried. "Where _is_ our room?"

"You _both_ have rooms," Pidge snorted, and coughed when she took a sip that was too large, before passing the cup to Hunk. "You just like to pretend you don't."

"I bet they play house," Hunk giggled, and Lance's face quickly went red from wheezing with laughter.

"We do not," Keith insisted, spit flying as he accentuated his words.

"Mullet, will you ever settle down?"

Shiro easily dragged Keith back onto his lap, shushing him, and buried his head into Keith's neck. "Mmmhh, baby."

"I love you," Keith murmured, and turned Shiro's head smoothly to meet his lips, fitting perfectly against him. Keith could feel Shiro hum in response, and guided one of his hands around his waist to pull him closer. Whether he wasn't as tipsy as they thought, or that it was a known habit, Shiro practically lifted Keith up his thigh, settling back against the couch with a huff as Keith loomed over him.

"Hi," Shiro said, and playfully rubbed their noses together. "You're pretty."

Keith hiccuped, and Shiro laughed, before he slugged him on the shoulder. "I want you on top of me."

Shiro flipped him too quickly, and Keith lost his breath for a second as his head hit the cushion. It was quickly revived when he felt Shiro's hips lift up to straddle him, scooping his arms under Keith's head to pull him up into a kiss.

"I have to _hear_ this every night, I don't want to see it, too," Lance complained, covering his eyes with his hands. "Pidge, get them out of here!"

"Lance they're just-" She stopped defending them the moment Shiro's shirt buttons ripped off, clinking on the polished floors, and Keith groaned.

"Oh my god, okay, _no_ , not here," Pidge slapped Hunk on the bicep, forcing him to get up and help. Lance grumbled as Hunk moved his head, setting it gently onto the sofa. Pidge stalked over to the opposite couch while pushing up her sleeves like a menace. Keith grumbled and shifted further into Shiro's arms, trying to escape her reach, to no avail. "Okay you two, get up, c'mon - you too, Shiro - stand up, steady; okay, now go back to whatever bed you both agree on."

Keith moaned, but allowed himself to be pushed out of the room by Hunk, who was hiccuping apologies all the while. Pidge, on the other hand, was corralling Shiro towards the door like a drunk cat, which was actually an apt descriptor at this point.

"Shiro," Keith whined, hands firmly grasping the door's molding, tight enough that Hunk was having to pry off his fingers one by one. " _Shiro_ , don't leave me."

Looking up from Pidge, wrapped futilely around his torso, Shiro eased off her arms, stumbling as quickly as he could towards the door. Hunk stepped aside as Shiro neared, clearing out of the way just in time for Shiro to bend his knees, scooping Keith up and carrying him bridal style. They tilted for a moment, and Hunk thrust out an arm, but Shiro stabilized himself, smiling lopsidedly at everyone. "Goodnight!"

"Night," Lance called back, and Keith instinctively clutched onto Shiro's ripped shirt folds, pulling himself closer to his chest.

The doors slid close behind them with a gust of air, and Keith shivered, pressing his face against Shiro's skin. "You're warm."

"Let's get in bed," Shiro said, taking small steps towards the residence wing, relying more on muscle memory than thought. "You feel okay, baby?"

Keith nodded slightly, furrowing further into Shiro's arms, giving a mixture of grumbling and purring. A joke about Keith's Galra instincts rose and drifted from his head before he could formulate it, but Shiro smiled all the same. "I still want you on top of me."

"In a minute, kitten," Shiro murmured, stepping through his room's sliding door. He flopped Keith down on the bed, barely giving him enough time to scoot up to the pillows before laying himself on top of him, resting his chin on Keith's stomach.

"You look like an angel," Shiro said, reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt. As much as he wanted to rip them off like his own, he felt a distinct nagging feeling that two shirts rendered un-mendable in space was too much trouble for him to handle.

"Kiss me," Keith keened, bucking his hips into Shiro's chest. They were both half-hard already, and Shiro knew it wouldn't take long for them both to make a mess of themselves, especially now that they were alone after an unrelenting night.

Shiro obliged him, turning his neck to give sloppy kisses to Keith's stomach, grinning into his skin as his muscles tightened under Shiro's mouth. He gave a playful bite to his hipbones, making Keith yelp, hands flying to the back of Shiro's head.

"I didn't like that ambassador flirting with you," Keith breathed, and Shiro remained silent, beginning to work on Keith's belt and pants. "He was twice my size."

"You could have taken him," Shiro assured him, rising up on his knees over Keith to cup him gently in his hands. He felt a warm pressure stamp across his heart, watching Keith arch into his bed with a single touch. "Now let me take you."

\-----

The next morning, they stumbled into the kitchen together, arms looped, and Shiro nodded towards the other paladins, already awake and sharing a drink they all assumed was a cousin of coffee. At least it worked well enough for hangovers. Keith just yawned, stealing Lance's mug while he was turned around.

"Allura is going to kill me," Shiro mumbled, fingering the tears of where his shirt buttons used to be.

" _I'm_ going to kill you," Pidge said, voice grave. "You two are _never_ allowed to get drunk at the same time, ever again."

"I'm enforcing that," Hunk seconded, and Lance reached into the empty space where his cup should have been, glaring at Keith, who was taking a measured sip.

"Great, now it's gonna taste like Shiro."

Lance barely got a head start before Keith was sprinting after him, both of them rounding the corners of the castle too quickly this early in the morning.

"You going after him?" Hunk tilted his head at Shiro.

Shiro nodded, setting his cup down, and stretching his arms lazily before heading out the door. "I wouldn't want to give those two an unfair start."

Pidge shook her head, jumping on top of the counter once Shiro dashed off. "Hunk, wanna see if Coran is willing to make breakfast yet?"

"Way ahead of you," Hunk said, already buzzing into his com. "Hey, maybe Allura is up, too?"

On cue, Allura peeked into the kitchen, still in her robe, giving a puzzled glance behind her, and rubbing her eyes. "Why are Shiro and Keith chasing Lance?"

"The usual," Pidge replied, and poured her out a cup, looking up at the two of them. "Anyone want to place bets?"

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i write enough serious smut (whatever that means) between these two & it was time to balance that out
> 
> plus, as we all know, drunk shiro is my favorite thing (and a drunk keith is a close second)
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
